The Darkest Light
by Lexy4eva
Summary: Kurama/Kagome AU. Kagome is released from a prison made for psychopaths so she can join the spirit detectives soon Kagome's dark past comes into the mix which only causes problems and unanswered questions to rise.Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Fear itself is a girl

**T**his is my first attempt at a **Yu Yu Hakusho** **and Inuyasha** crossover , so bare with me okay everyone I will do my best to try and get this story somewhere cause I have an annoying habit of being unable to finish my stories, whenever one is finish I am lucky or it's a miracle.

**D**isclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakashu.

**C**hapter **1**

Koenma sighed as they walked down the halls, He was getting constant chills from being in this building and he did not like it one bit.

The halls were empty save for him and the four ogres who walked around him, they acted brave, and all but, he could tell they were as frightened as he was to be in this place.

Anyone in his position would be scared of course, walking in the halls of a maximum-security prison made for demon that were mainly 'S' class, 'A' class or 'B' and were psychotic, human would call this place a loony bin.

Koenma shivered again 'I really hate this place if this wasn't an order I would turn tail and run out of here' he thought as they approached a gate , 'This much high spiritual energy is nerve racking ' they walked through the gates feeling the tingle of a strong barrier that was placed within it .

They continued walking when one of the ogre known as George spoke, Koenma was surprised that he was still here, George was a coward much like him self you know but he was loyal enough not to run

"Lord Koenma are you absolutely sure of this decision, are you actually going to let her join you team I mean" he asked as we neared the last door which a huge guy stood guarding, Koenma knew why George was asking, he was giving him a chance to come to his senses and bolt out of there with him following of course,

Lord Koenma sucked hard on his pacifier in thought, he weighed his opinion, face the psychopath or feel his father's wrath a very though decision

"Lord Koenma?" he heard bringing him from his thought and he realized that they had stopped walking and now stood in front of the large muscular man who clearly gave of high spiritual energy. Koenma stepped forward hesitantly showing the man his identification

Of course, his decision was to face the psychopath he did not want to get a spanking, he shuddered at the mere thought.

The man nodded is head with acknowledgement before he stepped aside opening the door for them, Koenma was the first to step inside since the ogres seemed reluctant to do so, he gulped as every step brought him closer to his task

'Father better know what he's doing' he thought as he finally stood in front of a glass which took the place of the wall, beyond the glass was an unfurnished white room brightly lit and in that room lying on her back and staring at the ceiling was a petite girl, she was dressed in white garbs and her head was wrapped with bandages and overall looked harmless but Koenma knew that was a down right lie .'The problem this girl –'

"Lord Koenma?" he name was spoken again him and he found that he had been staring at the girl with narrowed eyes ,he looked up at George who had spoken his name , George handed him a files which looked relatively light ,

Koenma took the files and opened it ,it was information about the girl of course, her name her ,age , any activity she did and so on. Koenma raised his eyebrow at information that caught his eyes

'Well. it says here that from the time she had been enlisted to now she hasn't moved , or slept…it doesn't sound like she has made any recovery why would father –eh'

Koenma stared wide-eyed at the girl who had turned her head and looked directly at him; he gulped before she turned her head and looked back at the ceiling

'Okay that was scary' he though shaking as he heard the sound of footsteps behind him , he turned to see the man that had once guarded the door walking towards them , he stopped at the wall and laid his hand on it and a second door appeared , he opened the door and gestured for him to go in without saying a word,

Koenma looked at him for a while before going through the door this time the ogres definitely didn't follow, he walked up to the girl but made sure to keep his distance ,a person like herself shouldn't be trusted easily .He opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off

"Why were you staring at me?" she asked in a low voice not ,Koenma was sure her voice sounded alien to her own ears as it did to him , she had a sweet sounding and almost made him believe she was innocent, Koenma couldn't answer her question

'Wait. she knew I was staring at her…I thought she wouldn't be able to see me' he thought as he looked back to check and of course he was staring at his own reflection , he turned back to the girl as she got up causing him to take a step back with caution and fear

"You obviously seem frightened of me …like everyone else .Why did you come here?" she asked looking at him, he looked at her studying her face which she had a curious look,

He found it hard to believe that she had been lying here the whole time…with no sleep there was no evidence of that ,where were the bags that was suppose to be under her eyes? Her face looked fresh

"I can here to make an offer" he replied finally she looked at him even more curious "My father Lord Enma-"

"Ah... the ruler of Reikei, go on," she said urging him to continue

"Right…uh he wanted you to work as a sprit detective to restore yourself" she looked a bit skeptical

"How does he know I won't turn against him?" she asked crossing her arms and looking down at him

Koenma looked down "I…don't know , I guess maybe because you haven't made trouble or seem like you were still psychotic …" he looked up at her sheepishly "No offence"

"None taken" she reassured him

"…Any way maybe he thought it was right I guess" he replied, she stood looking down at him, at the moment he wished he had transformed into his teenage version, she intimated him looking down at him like that

"I will join your group …but I don't want them to know of my past,"she looked away from him "unless they know already"

"Well two may know your story but …they don't know the whole story" he assured her and she looked back at him

"Very well then…when do we leave?"

"Damn!" cursed Yusuke as he shot the scaly demon's head off with his spirit gun only for it to regenerate instantly

'Is there no way to kill these demons' he thought as he punched the very demon when it charged , when the demon was on the ground for a while Yusuke took that time to look around ,Hiei was slashing from left to right with his sword at any demon who came close ,

Kurama was doing the same with his back to Hiei except he used his rose whip, they were faring well but it was Kuwabara who was in need of help, he had been doing alright but a demon decided to attack him when his attention was on another infront of him

'Kuwabara duck!" Yusuke yelled before he fired his sprit gun killing both of his opponents when it fired through their heart but it had almost hit Kuwabara and ofcourse he was quite angry

"What were you trying to do kill me?" he shouted, quickly his look of anger was replaced by the look of horror as he looked behind Yusuke

Yusuke looked behind him at what his friend was staring at,and came face to face with the opponent he had forgotten , the demon was too close there was no way to defend himself , he closed his eyes awaiting for the strike that would kill him .

Yusuke's eyes snapped open when he felt a liquidly substance splash in his face , he brought his hand up and rubbed off some of the substance, when he looked at it finger he saw that it was green...the demon's blood,

He looked up saw someone standing in front of him and by the figure it seemed like a girl at her feet was the demon who tried to attack him ,the double blades she had in her hands were dripping with demon blood

"Who are-" he didn't get to ask her his question before she disappeared , he thought she was gone but he was surprised when he started to see being killing from left to right .

The girl reappeared with her back to him again after all the demons were dead and the others came to his side, even though she had helped them they still had to be on guard

"Who are you?" this time it was Hiei who demanded ;his sword was drawn ,Kurama hadn't retreated his rose whip ,Kuwabara had his sprit sword ready and Yusuke was ready with his spirit gun

There was a pause as everyone waited for the answer. She slowly turned to them with a smirk then skillfully replaced her swords in her sheats.

"My name is Kagome ,I'm your new team mate"

**Okay everyone this concludes the first chapter thank you very much for reading and review plz tell me the mistakes I made and if you think I should continue ,be honest oh and I need a ****Beta before i reach the fourth chapther okay it would be nice if you help me out with that.**

**_Lexy4eva_**


	2. Chapter 2 :New member Kagome

**O**kay even though I did not get a **Beta** I will just do this on my own and update, I just hope I do not have too many errors.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed …I really needed the encouragement

LadyDV011, Gothic Lust, Elli Mac08, MusicADD, Demonic Cho, shadow miko, Raine44354

**D**isclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakashu.

**C**hapter 2

They shared glances between each other before looking back at the female now known as Kagome, she folded her arms,

Kagome was wearing a black coat that had various belts which went well with her black combat boats; underneath the coats, she wore a red blouse and shorts,

Her long black hair was in a low ponytail held by a red ribbon and around her neck, she wore a black chocker that had a red ruby on it, they had to admit that she was attractive

"And why should we believe you?" asked Yusuke still pointing his finger at her, Kagome could clearly see the spiritual energy gathering at his finger tip,

"For one I have sheathed my swords shouldn't that be enough to trust me?" she asked

Hiei did his trademark "Hm" stepping forward "You could easily unsheathe them to attack" Kagome gave a small smirk

"You are correct but I do not intend to harm you, if I wanted to I could've done that while you all were busy battling those demons" she watched them as they mused over her reply,

Her attention was drawn to the red haired person as his rose whip retreated into a red rose and he placed it behind his hair, she raised an eye at his actions

'How can he be so trusting' she thought narrowing her eyes as she watched him step forward, his companions have yet to retreat their weapons and looked at him weirdly

"If you say you are no harm then I trust you," he said stopping a few feet from Kagome who eyed him warily

"Oh really …that is foolish of you"

"Maybe it is, but you seem like an honorable person" he said that's when Kagome pieced up the puzzle '...he is still cautious , he must be the smart one' she thought glancing around ,at the moment they were standing in an open field if he is able to use that vine the way he did he can easily minipulate the plants..which are all around at the moment (Thanks for that little heads up from Ghotic Lust ,love your name ...a round of applause!)

Kagome was about to speak when she heard a noise ,looking past the red head she saw Yusuke taking out a compact , he talked on it briefly before he put it away when a portal opened up and out popped a blue haired girl in a pink kimono

"Hey guys" she said cheerfully to the rest of them but when she looked at Kagome her smile faltered a bit ,now her smile seemed forced "Um.." she said looking at the others who had been watching her closely,

Kagome did not bother waiting, she was the first to walk through the portal, afterwards the others followed, and she took a seat and waited for the nervous Koenma to speak, after everyone was comfortable. Well not not when Kagome was in the room and half the person present did not what was up,

"Is she gonna be apart of our team?" asked Yusuke when no one seemed to be talking

"Yes" Koenma said with a nod

"What we can't-"Kuwabara spoke almost frantic "what about the code!"

"It was an order from my father ,Kuwabara beside she is quite powerful" Hiei looked at Kagome but said nothing he got this bad vibes from he just didn't know why ,Koenma would've continued if there wasn't a knock at the door "Come in" he said before the door slowly opened and George peeped inside

"…L-lord Koenma your father wishes to speak to you" said George before he left quickly

"Well…you guys get acquainted," he said jumping off his chair, and then left the room.

The room was silent after Koenma left ,Kagome sat cleaning her nail while the others watched her ,one with slight fear ,two with interest ,one with distrust and the last with confusion, Kagome sighed

"Do you all enjoy watching me?" she asked looking up at them, they all looked away except Hiei who glared at her

"If you're so powerful how is it that I've never heard of you?" asked Hiei

"How is it that I've never heard of you?" Kagome countered ending that conversation when he just 'Hm' and turned away, Kagome smirked

"Kagome?" She looked towards the red head who sat in a chair beside her "why did you decide to join?" he asked

"I don't think I should be answering someone I don't know the name of" he looked surprised at Kagome's responds but soon he smiled

"My name is Kurama…that is Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Boton" he gestured to all of them and they greeted in their own way

"Well, now that we acquainted I'll answer your question…yes I decided to join ,he asked and I said yes" she replied but then looked around "but that's not the case with everyone of you is there?" she saw Kurama open his mouth to speak but stopped him

"You don't need to tell me anything, some past should be left hidden"

"Like yours?" Kagome looked at the hybrid fire and ice yokaii

"**Yours too" **

"_**How is it you are able to enter my mind yet I can't do that to yours"**_

"_**My secret" **_Kagome grinned and the others knew that she must have been having a conversation with Hiei with the way he was acting; either that or she was crazy.

"Well if you are so strong like Koenma claims I would want to test that out," said Yusuke gaining her attention

"I would but I might kill you by accident" she said a bit dryly Yusuke started laughing but he immediately clamped his mouth shut when he saw that she looked quite serious, that cause an uncomfortable silence to fall in the room , still both Boton and Kuwabara have yet to speak,

Boton seemed to frightened to and Kuwabara was still confused

The door opened and Koenma came back, he took his seat "Kagome…you are to attend Yusuke's school and you will be living in the human realm" he informed

"Why?" asked Kagome

"…well-"

"So he can monitor me," she stated and everyone looked at Koenma to see if he would deny it "Fine, but I want apartment my apartment to be isolated if possible"

"I will see if I can but that means Hiei-"

"I get it" she cut him off knowing full well that she had to have someone watch her , they didn't trust her of course… no one did, she stood without a word and walked towards Boton

"I'm leaving" she simply said Boton nodded and quickly created a portal for her to leave "Later" she said as she left and the portal disappeared

"**I don't trust her"**

"_**Did she do something to make you not trust her, Hiei?"**_

"**I am sure you noticed that she didn't have an aura…I couldn't feel it at all"**

"_**True but we cannot jump to conclusion we must have evidence to not trust her and until then she is our team mate" **_

"**She seem to have something about her that I don't trust as well"**

"_**Maybe something happened in her past…you have personal experience to know how a person past can change them"**_

"…"

"_**We will continue this at a later date" **_

"**Hm." **

"Why does she need to be monitored anyway?" asked Yusuke folding his arms, this question got Koenma nervous

"Well. She ….just needs to be monitored"

"Was or is she a criminal?" Kurama asked getting Koenma more nervous

"N-no she isn't" he replied this is when Boton jumped in to help

"Um guys, guys you should leave, now" she said forming a portal "I mean you probably have a lot of work to do like Yusuke didn't you have a date with Keiko now"

"Oh I forgot," he said standing up and leaving in the portal

"And Kuwabara Yukina is at Genkai's you know" Kuwabara didn't waste any time to run through the portal with Hiei at his heels

"And Kurama…" before she could come up with an excuse for him to leave, Kurama left with his hands in his pockets.

Koenma and Boton sighed after the portal disappeared "That was close," he said

"Lord Koenma?" Koenma looked up at Boton and sighed

"I know"

Kagome looked around at the place that he would have to get use to again…yes she has been here before,

'This wretched place has once been my home, I never thought I would be here again' she thought as she looked around she tightened her hand in a fist with obvious anger 'I hate it here'. Kagome must not have been paying attention cause the next thing she knew a small body collided with hers .

She blinked and looked down at the child who was now on the ground sniffling ,Kagome bent down

"Are you okay?" she asked as the child wiped her tears and smiled ,it was a little girl

"Hello Hitomi's name is Hitomi" the child said as she stood ,Kagome smiled at the introduction of the cute little girl said sounded so familiar

"My name is Kagome" she said

"Nice to meet you Kagome but Hitomi has to go my mommy is waiting" she said

"Okay remember to be careful" She warned the little girl before she ran off

"Bye!" Hitomi said waving at Kagome who smiled quickly that smile turned into a frown

'That little girl seemed just like her' thought Kagome turning back to the direction she had been walking even though she didn't have a destination ,Kagome started walking again

'Rin'

(_Yep a few characters from Inuyasha will be added but not all of them ,just so you know_)

**Okay everyone this concludes the second chapter thank you very much for reading, thank you to that one person. **

**Thanks to all those who added this to their alert and favorites …thank you all so much I'll make sure that after this story is complete I'll add a page in honor of everyone who add me to anything. **

**I hope I kept everyone in character …I really hope**

**Lexy4eva**


	3. Chapter 3:Hidden story,

**T**hank you to everyone who reviewed …I really need encouragement

Gothic Lust (that was a long review), Demonic Cho, Raine44354, ladyDVD01, kyekye, MusicADD

**D**isclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakashu.

**C**hapter 3

Hiei jumped from tree to tree, the humans below continued their day normally oblivious to the black blur passing overhead

'Where is she?' he thought looking as he stopped on a branch, his eyes scanned the crowd, but he could not spot her anywhere,

'**Looking for me?' **Hiei looked below the tree he was in to see Kagome leaning casually against with her eyes closed, he narrowed her eyes at this **'I guess it's hard to find me with my aura hidden completely' **at this she looked up at him

'_**Hm**_**'**

'**Is that your favorite word or am I jumping to conclusion' **Hiei didn't reply and Kagome chuckled a bit '**I guess I should probably find the apartment Koenma's giving me'** she leaned off the tree and was about to walk away

'_**You had a day to find an apartment' **_

'**I was busy ' **

'_**Doing what?'**_

'**None of your business' **Hiei was surprised at her sharp response, her eyes flashed red and she bared her teeth it only happened for a fraction of a second which made Hiei wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him **'Excuse me'** she politely said walking off Hiei didn't stop her he allowed her to leave

'Strange,' he thought before he leaped from the tree

Kurama walked from the school and sighed, school was quite the hassle, he was not thinking of the work or the teachers they were just fine, he was thinking of his fan girls .They literally stalked him today, there was no escape not even in the boy's bathroom.

"Shuichi " he heard his name chorus behind him and he tensed , Kurama didn't bother looking behind him before quickening his pace "Shuichi wait!" at that he went into a full out run for the gate and hid behind the wall as his fan girl raced past

'That was a close one' he thought sighing with relief

"Shuichi?" Kurama tensed once more and turned to the voice he relaxed a bit when he saw who it was

'What is she doing here?'

"I thought your name was Kurama," she said with curiosity, she had seen his fan girls and found this quite amusing but she couldn't blame the girl ,Kurama was after all handsome with long red hair and shocking green eyes and a lean body but too back she couldn't allow little emotions suck inflatuation become known in her life ,it was a useless emotion just like the rest

"It is I am known as both Kurama and Shuichi," he explained

"So I guess the humans call you Kurama," she stated and he nodded "Hm …interesting"

"Aren't you suppose to be at school?" he asked

"I guess but Koenma told me to enlist in Yusuke's…that is his name right?" Kurama nodded "school he made no point across to me that I should do it immediately" she said, Kurama seemed satisfied by her answer

"I take it you are going to do something constructive with your time before enrolling into school"

"Yes I was actually looking around" she told him

"Are you comfortable in your apartment?"

"I haven't found it as yet" he raised and eyebrow

"Isn't someone supposed to show you where it is?" Kagome did not reply immediately, which made Kurama wonder why she hesitated to reply

'I wonder if she believes she might give too much information about herself with a simple answer 'he thought as he waited for her reply

"You could say people are afraid of me"

"If you don't mind me asking …but why?"

"Yes I do mind you asking," she wittily said as she walked past him

'Smart' he thought he opened his mouth t speak but she stopped him by raising her hand

"Don't bother being a gentlemen …I don't need you to escort me besides I already have a shadow" Kagome said looking over to a random tree, Kurama looked at the tree and he saw Hiei standing on one of it branches,

"Goodbye Kurama" she said before leaving

"**Are you going to follow her?"**

"_**It is what I was assigned to do?" **_

"**Very well...but Hiei don't do anything brash" **Kurama left in the opposite direction that Kagome went.

'_Kagome what have you done!'_

'_I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!'_

'…'

'_Father, I'm sorry!'_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and just stared at the ceiling, as she went over the days events.

She had found her apartment , it was in a nice secluded area, the apartment had all of her necessities even clothes , she remembered sitting on the bed thinking of her past life then she somehow fell asleep…all of her exhaustion hit her and she had no choice but to sleep .

She hated sleep this just made her see all her memories everything she wanted to be erased, that was why she didn't sleep while in prison , she didn't even like blinking because then she would see them ,she would see-

"Do you have to make your self obvious?" she snapped

"I didn't intend to hide" was her response

"I would prefer if you did" out of the shadows at the corner of her room Hiei emerged

"Hm" silence fell in her room and Kagome stared at the ceiling, she could literally feel Hiei's gaze and it was getting annoying

"What?"

"I heard you say 'Father I am sorry' what did you do to cause you to say that?" she sat up in bed and looked at Hiei as he leaned against the wall

"You know you and that Kurama guy are really inquisitive," she said

"Answer the question," he said

"I'm not going to" she threw the sheets off herself and stood to the leave the room only Hiei prevented that when he stepped in her way with his hand on his sword

"I want answer," he demanded

"Why?"

"If you are my team mate I need to know everything about you"

"Ha that's funny I was thinking the same thing although I think I know much about you already…You are a fire and ice hybrid meaning you're a forbidden child I wonder I how many bad memories you have …being an outcast and all" she asked mockingly ,

Kagome hit a nerve and found herself slammed on the wall with a sword a her throat

"Do not speak of things you don't understand" she gritted out as he pushed down on the sword drawing a bit of blood, Kagome did not even seem to flinch soon Hiei stared wide eyed at the wall when Kagome seemed to dissolve within the walls

"I do understand what you went through but instead of others feeling disgusted by me they fear me instead" he heard from behind him and spun around but saw no one "I don't have to constantly watch my back like you but no one treats me human"

"You're human"

"Surprising isn't it" she said appearing out of Hiei's shadow ,Hiei stepped back in surprise "…I will let your little stunt pass but do that again…" her eyes flashed red like the time before and the room trembled ,every light in the hose flickered on and of ,

Hiei felt his heart clench in pain and he doubled over in pain ,the room was filled with Kagome's spiritually energy which made it hard for Hiei to breath soon as quickly at it began it all stopped leaving Hiei to catch his breath

"…and I will rip you heart from your body as you are torn limp from limp by the very shadows you are accustomed with" at those threatening words Kagome left Hiei in the room to collect himself . When Hiei had finally stopped panting he had a look of fear on his features because he knew she could kill him and she wouldn't hesitate , he quickly got replaced that look with a passive one as he thought over what she said before she tried …no almost killed him

'Maybe she and I aren't so different ' he thought as he got up and followed the direction she went ,yes I know this seemed foolish to go to the girl that almost killed him but he realized that he kind of deserved it in a sense . He found her in the kitchen at the counter drinking tea she smiled at him

"Want a cup?" she asked gesturing to a teacup that was on the counter

'She knew I would come' Hiei was wary of her but he still went over and took a seat beside her.

The next day Kagome found Yusuke's school , got her self registered and everything but didn't attend class , she was on the roof with Hiei when the door open ,she didn't have to look to see who it is to know it was Yusuke,

Yusuke was a brash looking guy who could be easily suspected of being in a gang , his hair was jelled back , and he had this tough guy air about him, he was wearing green clothing that was clearly not that the school's uniform Kagome noticed all of this when she spared him a glance

"Kagome…aren't you suppose to be in class?" he asked her before he noticed Hiei

"Aren't you?" he grinned at the way she turned his question against him "So what are you guys doing?" he asked

"Nothing really…I'm seeing if I can spot any demons on the loose" she replied while Hiei remained silent

"Really…I don't sense anything?" he said stepping closer to the edge

"You wouldn't be able to they are hardly noticeable," pausing she looked around "I feel bored at the moment" she add

"So I take you like a good fight?" he asked as he worked out his arm

"I guess-"

"Good then fight me, I would love to see how strong you are," he said with eagerness

"You seem to have forgotten our previous conversation about this"

"Yeah ,yeah about the whole killing me crap" he said dismissingly "I remember but that won't stop me from fighting you" Kagome looked at Yusuke for a good long while before she averted her eyes

"You seem very confident in your abilities and courageous- "Yusuke smirked at the way she flattering him "that or your just extremely stupid"

"Hm" Hiei said with a slight laughter behind it this cause Yusuke to glare at Hiei then Kagome who was smiling at him quite amused

"That's not funny!" he shouted, "You fight me now" he stated the amusement immediately left Kagome and she looked at him seriously

"Fine" Yusuke was a bit surprised at her sudden change in emotion but he forgot about that when he registered that she had accepted his challenge , Hiei stayed at the side pondering what the out come on this match would be.

Yusuke stepped back before starting Kagome just looked at him uninterested waiting for him to make the first move and of course he did Yusuke wasn't one with patience .He charged with a battle cry and let his fist fly.

**Okay everyone this chapter what do you think.**

**I know I made more interactions with the others than Kurama will but do not worry; his time will come repeatedly.**

**Thanks to all those who added this to their alert and favorites …thank you all so much I will make sure that after this story is complete I will add a page in honor of everyone who added me to anything. **

**Lexy4eva**


	4. Chapter 4:Hikari and Kurai

**T**hank you to everyone who reviewed …I really need encouragement

Gothic Lust (much gratitude for the help I appreciate it), shadow miko, ladyDVD11, Music ADD, Raine44354, Demonic Cho,

**D**isclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakashu.

I tried to research a lot I just hope I got everything correct…and I was suppose to submit a lot earlier but something went wrong with my computer.

**C**hapter 4

Kagome dodged all of Yusuke's attacks without effort, when her back hit against the railing she realized that she was at the edge of the roof, Yusuke took the small opportunity while she was a bit distracted and plant his fist in her right cheek Kagome was flung back against the railings with a lot of force

'He has a powerful hit i'll give him that ,' Kagome thought with a little admiration for his strength

"That's what you get for not hitting back!" Yusuke said as he stepped back a little

"You want me to hit back?" she asked but of course it was more of a statement, Yusuke answered any way with a 'yea' "Come at me again" she said he took the bait and ran towards her

"What the hell" Yusuke said with confusion when his fist met air, soon he found out Kagome had some how gotten behind him when a hard kick met his met sending him over the railing

"Ahhh-oomph!" Yusuke's crash ended with a loud thud, Kagome looked over at Yusuke who was twitching at the bottom

"He won't die will he?" she asked to Hiei who came to look as well

"Yusuke doesn't die that easily," he answered

"But he did land on his head?"

"His head is hard to be smashed open"

"Oh well that fight was short" she said as Yusuke stirred

"What happened?" she heard him ask then he looked up and glared at her "Ya' kicked me off the roof"

"I tried being as gentle as possible" she said seriously but you could tell there was amusement in her eyes "At least the fall didn't kill you"

"You thought that little drop could kill me, i'm strong than that" he gloated

"Don't you mean thick headed"Yusuke glared at her "….it was a long way down no way was it little"

"Well since I'm not dead come down here so we can fight!" he said and Kagome just sigh

'Why didn't that fall knock sense into him?'

"Would you-"she stopped in the middle of her sentence with a little surprised look on her face then it turned into anger

"What's the deal with you ?"asked Yusuke as he looked up at her

"I just found something to liven up my day" said Kagome before she got up on the railing and jumped only to disappear in the air

"Hiei where do you think she's going?" asked Yusuke

"I wouldn't know" he replied

"Let's follow her" he said before running off only to stop and scratch the back of his head "uh which way should I go?" he sheepishly asked ,Hiei rolled his eyes then jumped off showing where he could feel a small amount of Kagome's energy.

--

Kagome landed in a dark alley but she could see clearly because of her heightened senses, the three figures formed a circle and within it was another figure sprawled out on the ground , apparently they must've ambushed him and the one on the ground received quite a beating but that wasn't all that was about these guys.

They all sensed her at once and turned in her direction, they were the only ones who would be able to, one was a blonde person with blue eyes another was a person with spiking green hair and brown eyes and the girl had long blood red hair and odd-looking purple eyes

"I'm glad we didn't have to come find you ..." I was looking at the boy they left on the floor trying to figure out who he was and why he looked familiar until the blonde-haired person mentioned a name I despised "… **Hikari**"

"Don't call me that," I growled out at him

"But** Hikari** isn't that your name" taunted the girl

"That wasn't my name to begin with" she gritted out

"Yes it was don't deny it," said the green haired guy

"**Light is dark…dark is light**" the all chanted in unison

"Stop"

"**Light is dark ….dark is light**"

"Stop it!" Kagome said and they all smirked feeling the small amount of fear at their word

"What don't like our little chant, you use to love it before," said the girl as if speaking to a child

"I am no longer like you!"

"Keep telling your self that but It's not gonna make it true" said the blond

"**Hikari**-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"- don't you see that you're a monster just like us you belong with us not with those humans or with demons they all rejected you and fear you…we are one in the same remember" she smirked when Kagome's eyes widened

"I will no longer dwells in the past, nothing you say is true anymore" Kagome's hand formed fist at her side

"You just got out of prison and you're thinking like this…those detectives must've gotten to you" the green haired person mocked ,Kagome did not even seem surprised that they knew about her joining the spirit detectives

"The past is all you got" the blond said with a serious tone

"I don't think so…" with those words the battle began

Kagome took them on all at once ,they were at it blocking and throwing hitting each other at extreme speed, Kagome blocked two high kick made for her head but that made her vulnerable and was hit in the gut sending her crashing into the wall, she got up slowly forgetting about concealing her energy which flared with anger

"Are you angry **Hikari**?" the girl asked receiving a glare from Kagome

"You aren't fighting like you use to …you have gotten weak" said the green haired guy with a sneer being able to look down at her because of his height, he only angered Kagome with his and she charged

--

Kurama sat in class with his head resting on the desk since he had already finished the English test that he was given by the teacher who was walking up and down the aisle to make sure her students were not cheating,

.Kurama had finished for like half an hour ago and right now he did not have anything else to do, he could have turned in his test but he did not want to meet up into any of his admirers, which he knew were probably waiting to ambush him

His head shot up when he felt a strong burst of energy and he looked out the windows towards the direction he felt it coming from, immediately his hand shot up

"May I go to the bathroom?"

--

Kagome punched the girl square in the face and she flew through the air as if weightless before she landed into the side of a garbage bin ,the girl got up quickly shacking off the effects the punch ,even though there was practically a huge dunt on the garbage bin, she was about to run back into the fight with the others when she felt the approaching energies of two guys.

"We are about to get company" she told the other two as they dodged a series of quick kicks from Kagome

"Go ahead I'll stay here," said the blond "you two," he said to the other guy he was fighting with, who nodded after his suggestion and leaped off

'Where are they going?' Kagome thought before something come into realization 'Yusuke and Hiei are coming' Kagome jumped up to intercept him but she couldn't do that when the blond held her by the arms ,Kagome struggled for a bit before head butting him in the face forcing him to let go

"Don't touch me you vile-"

"If I'm that disgusting don't you think you're disgusting too?" he asked stepping back to give her space

"You don't even deserve to be here" he frowned at this

"But I am and it's all because of you mother" she made a face of disgust

"I could never be your mother!" Kagome said with venom

"Oh on the contrary you are the reason we exist if it wasn't because of you we wouldn't be here right now would we?" he said with a frown marring his attractive features, he moved a few stray strands of hair behind his only pieced ear,

Kagome looked own her bangs covering her eyes which at the moment held a lot of emotions "Why didn't you three stay dead!" she looked up at him with burning hatred

"You know we couldn't stay away from you," he said with a smile

--

Hiei and could feel that he was near to Kagome's destination ,very near .He looked behind him to see how Yusuke was keeping up rather well leaping from house top to house top ,when Hiei returned his gazed in front of him he had to stop since two persons stood in his path. He immediately drew his sword sensing the threat

"A little hasty are we?" asked the girl with a smirk with her hands on her hip, the girl had short red hair with short bangs that framed her pastel face , every feature about her where petite except for her large purple eyes which remind him vaguely of Kagome in a way,

She was wearing a simple white t-shirt that she tied at the side to show up her figure and blue jeans pants

"And you are?" asked Yusuke from beside Hiei

"My name …Hmm" said the girl as if in thought "We haven't gotten a name as yet but you can call me Akuma"

"A fine name" said the green haired person beside him; he had pasty looking skin like the girl and he had brown eyes he was wearing a black shirt and pants around his next and wrist were black spiking looking jewelry "I think I'll call my self…" he trailed off in thought "Hakai " he finished with a smirk

"That's a good name" she said, "Maybe we can give-"

"Hello I don't know if you noticed but we are still standing here!" shouted Yusuke irritated at the two that ignored, Hiei was not fairing any better

"I guess you _are_ still there," said the girl "Let's not delay this any further Hiei and Yusuke" she said and they looked at her in surprised

"Now that we know each other let's fight shall we?" said Hakai

--

Kurama ran down the street, he found himself swerving left and right to dodge the human around him, which were not giving him a easy, he could feel the increase in Yusuke's and Hiei's energy which meant that they were fighting , he could faintly feel others too.

Kurama took a detour turning into an alley; he bounced against the wall and used it to jump on the roof before he continued to run but at a much faster pace, since he had been unable to do so where so many humans were

--

Hiei slashed the guy he was fighting then jumped back and soon he watched with interest and surprise as Hakai stood up ,his shirt in tatters but there was no blood or a scratch on him it was either the sword had no effect on him or he was a really, really fast healer

'That's impossible those slashes I gave him should've sliced his body to shreds' he thought readying his sword

"Surprised?" he asked pulling off the remainder of his shirt and discarding it showing that there was in fact no scratch on him "Round two," he said going into fighting stance "Fight!"

--

Yusuke fired his spirit gun for the third time during the fight but like always the girl dodged it with a giggle ,it was getting on his nerves

"Hold still!" he said trying to get a clear shot as she kept darting from side to side

"Why would I want to do that?" Akuma asked stopping briefly

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled firing at her ,she got hit in the chest and was sent flying the second time today

--

Kurama skid to a stop right before a someone sailed past in front him and crashed into the roof top on his left, he looked at the person to see it was a girl ,

"Hey fox boy!" yelled a familiar voice

"Yusuke-"

"No time for chit chat" he said as he came near " you go help Kagome if she needs it , I'll take care of her" he said gesturing to the girl who was getting up and dusting off herself as if nothing transpired .Kurama wasted no time he nodded and jumped off.

--

"The dead should remain dead!" Kagome said (_**A/N**_: Do you hear that Kikyo lover's! ,I couldn't help myself I had to write this note heh heh )

"Ha tell that to your best friend" Kagome's eyes widened at this and she shook a bit

"W-what did you say?"

"You heard me right **Hikari**…she is back" he said as she took a step back and she could hardly breathe , Kagome felt like he dealt a blow to her gut

"What's with the look of fear…you guy were practically sisters" he said in a mocking voice

"Stop talking!" Kagome said as she clutched her head

"Its true she sent us here as a messenger to you"

"No it's not true!" she shivered uncontrollably as she fell to her knees

The blond was the first to noticed the presence of Kurama before he even landed infront of Kagome, even though Kagome knew he had arrived she still hadn't moved from her position

"The knight and shinning armor come to save the damsel in distress" he said mockingly as he looked at Kurama , his gaze shifted to Kagome but Kurama moved so that he blocked his view ,and the blonde smirked at this "You know you shouldn't be protective of her , she'll betray you after all she is a monster and I'm sure a lot of persons would agree when asked" Kurama narrowed his eyes at his statement ,

"What business do you have with her?" Kurama asked icily looking past him noticing that not too far it was Kuwabara unconscious on the ground,

"I didn't come here to harm her intentionally …I was only told to deliver a message now that I have done my job it's time for me to leave" he said looking at Kagome who was still on her knees "Remember what I said **Hikari **" he then disappeared in what looked like dark dust in the wind

' Why did he call her 'light'?' thought Kurama as he looked at the place the guy disappeared making sure that he was actually gone before he turned to Kagome and stoop in front of her

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked touching her shoulder ,he looked at her surprised when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes ,Kagome lunched her self at Kurama pulling in into an embrace while she cried on his shoulder,

Kurama was shocked by Kagome's actions at first but so he got over it and his face soften , he rubbed soothing circleson her back and tried his best to comfort her

"S-she's back…and she's coming for me" Kagome said softly but Kurama heard it quite clear

"Whose coming for you?" he asked

"**Kurai"** the name seem so insignifiacant but by Kagome's reaction he knew that was the opposite

'How can someone as strong as Kagome be so affected but that name ,this person must be someone from her past ...but who is Kurai'

--

Yusuke was getting was enjoying his fight with Akuma who was putting up quite a challenge

"Well looks like brother's finished I'm leaving" she said to Yusuke before he could continue

"What?"

"Hakai let's go!" she said as she disappeared

--

"Well it was fun while it lasted" said Hakai ,he then yarned " at least you kept up with me… barely" Hiei angered by this statement attempted to slice Hakai but his blade met only air as Hakai disappeared

"Next time I see that fool I'm gonna slice him up into small pieces and scatter his remains" Hiei thought out loud angrily as he sheathed his sword

"He really go to you huh?" asked Yusuke smiling

"Hm"

"Well let's go-" before Yusuke could finish Hiei had already jumped off.

--

They landed in the alley soon and found Kagome and Kurama's arms still crying, she looked so vulnerable like a fragile child ,there was no way that was the Kagome they first met, Hiei looked behind them and saw Kuwabara unconscious on the ground

'That idiot' he thought then he looked at Kurama when Yusuke spoke

"What happened?"

"I will fill you in later , right now it's best if we leave" she said as he help Kagome stand

"Well I'll carry Kuwabara" Yusuke said as he went over to his red haired friend and took him up

"Kurama aren't you suppose to be at school?" asked Yusuke when they started walking

"Why yes but I'm sure they won't miss me much" he said

"As if ,your fan girls are probably having a search right now " joked Yusuke pulling Kuwabara up a bit,

"Maybe" Kurama laughed a bit before he went into thought

'Kagome is gonna tell me her past when she wakes up whether she likes it or not' Hiei glanced at him from in font probably hearing what he thought then looked ahead once more thinking the same thing

--

"We did just like you asked Kurai" said Akuma

"It went smoothly just the way you planned it" said the blond guy

"Good…everything will go perfect then Hikari and I can be friends …forever" she said with a childish tone ,the others smirked knowing what she meant and it wouldn't would definitely not be a good things to all humans and demons.

**Import names and their meaning **

**Hikari- light **

**Kurai –dark**

**Akuma –devil**

**Hakai –destruction **

**Okay everyone this chapter what do you think.**

**Much will be revealed in the next chapter, some of Kagome's past will be uncovered! Keep reading to find out **

**Thanks to all those who added this to their alert and favorites …thank you all so much I will make sure that after this story is complete I will add a page in honor of everyone who added me to anything. **

_**Love**_

**Lexy4eva**


	5. Chapter 5:Who is Kuari? Uncovering part1

**T**hank you to everyone who reviewed …I really need encouragement

Shadow miko, , Music ADD, Raine44354, Demonic Cho,Kyekye

**D**isclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakashu.

I hope you enjoy this story …I have this sinking feeling like this story isn't all that interesting but I'll try to fix that eventually….anyway on with the story

Flashbacks will be in the P.O.V (point of view) of the person speaking

**C**hapter 5

Kagome woke up in a nearly dark room, which she recognized was her own

"You awake?" she heard and looked to her left to see Kuwabara, the rough looking person with the orange Elvis hairdo

Kagome had not spoken to him or anything so it was safe to assume that she wasn't all that close to him in a sense ,so she didn't say anything when he spoke but turned to look at the ceiling "I heard you kind of saved my life" _kind of? _, still Kagome said nothing "From what the others told me you probably had a really bad past"

'Why is he still talking?' Kagome thought with a bit annoyance

"You can tell me about it you know," he said uncomfortable since Kagome had not responded to him

"Why should I?" she asked

"Well…it would do good if we knew why some freaky black demon shadows keep attacking us to get to you for the past 3 hours after you fell asleep"

'Shadow demons?' she thought then looking quickly at Kuwabara just then did she notice the amount of cuts and bruises

"They are called Shadow demons and they were sent here by …Kurai" Kuwabara could tell she had been hesitant to talk that small bit of information

"Whose-"the knock at the door interrupted his question but it was evident what question he was gonna ask …who was Kurai? A question Kagome did not and would not discuss, the door opened and Kurama stepped in,

It seemed Kuwabara expected it because he stood and they walked past each other ,Kurama took the place Kuwabara once sat,

"Look Kagome if you don't wanna tell me you can tell Kurama" Kuwabara said as he stopped at the door, Kagome looked at him and they shared a glance "We deserve to know" he then left after that comment,

Kurama was curious of course but did not say anything, even though he really wanted to ask

'What's that about the 'going to find out' comment…Kurama you really are pathetic if you can't ask her' he thought looking out the window that showed a full moon, which happened to be the only light illuminating the room

"I know you're curious..." he heard her suddenly say and he looked at her just as she turned towards him "Why don't you ask?", she paused waiting for him to speak

"You wouldn't tell me if I asked, "he said with a small smile and she said nothing as if she knew he was right

"You're right" she said then looked at the ceiling

"If I told you of my past would you be able to tell me of yours then" he asked after thinking a bit, she didn't respond immediately which meant she thought it over

"Your past isn't like mine"she laughed a bit "If I told you wouldn't see me in the same light again" she looked at him

"Oh really"

"Yes you will only think of me as a monster"

"It can't be that bad"

"No it's much worse"

--

Yusuke ,Hiei and Kuwabara were in the hall which led to Kagome's room "I wonder what's so bad about her past" started Yusuke to end the silence "Hiei why didn't you read her mind or something?" he asked looking at said person who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed like always

"I tried numerous times while I was with her yet she has a stronger mental block which I couldn't get past," he informed them

"Hm she really didn't want us to know huh?" he asked yet no one answered ,Yusuke mind suddenly traveled to Keiko, he knew she was probably pissed since he didn't get to go on their date but he would make up with her

"I wonder if she'll tell Kurama," said Kuwabara gaining the others attention before they looked at the closed door belonging to Kagome.

--

"Do you want me to tell you my story?" he asked and she shrugged

"If you want to "she said"You don't have to. Beside I do not really like listening to stories. No offence"

"Not at all… don't you want to ask me any questions" he asked Kagome who contemplated this over for a while

"Yes I do…why do you have two auras?" she asked wasting no time in inquiring

"My two auras are the result of a Kitsune yokaii taking residence in my body since I have been a child after being badly injured by a bounty hunter," he explained and she took in the information

"Bounty hunters are fun aren't they?" she asked with amusement

"You speak like you had a lot of experience with them," he stated

"Very much" he looked at her for a while

"Anymore questions?"

"..What color were you?"

"Silver" she then looked up at the ceiling again and Kurama took this as a sign to say she had no more questions

"You probably want to exchange information for those little question right?" she asked

"If you don't mind"

"Fine ask me a question" he seemed surprised that she gave in so fast, but he wasn't about to give up this opportunity

"Okay ...first question who is Kurai?" Kagome turned to him

"That is a bit of a long story"

"We have time"

--

Three figures stood outside of Kagome's apartment standing skillful on the light post,

"This is boring, how long we have to stand out here?" one asked

"Be quiet Akuma she's gonna' tell that red haired guy her story the least we can do is wait"

"You act like we're still friends with her Hakai," she said

"We aren't but aren't you curious about it …Kurai never wanted to tell us" Hakai said to Akuma who became curious as well "How about you?" he asked his other companion who didn't seem the least bit interested but of course that wasn't true

"Let's be quiet and listen," he said they had a clear view of Kurama and Kagome in the room but they would not be able to see them

--

Kagome looked into Kurama's eyes with uncertainty but she soon sighed and started her story

'I was but a child when everything started barely three years old but at the time I was oblivious to everything, one thing I was not ignorant about was when my brother died …you see my father's name was

Luther at the time he was Death or the Grim reaper which ever name people call him and my mother was a powerful priestess …normally these two types of people with complete opposite power wouldn't associate but some how my mother and father fell in love .

There was a big reason why father and mother should not have associated and it was because the child or children they conceived would die if they inherited dark energy

My brother, Lee was an example of that he died because of this when he was unable to control his dark energy at the age of fourteen the reason behind this is because his body couldn't withstand it unlike light energy which I inherited from my mother which was more easy to control.

That day everything changed for me but no one seemed to notice much only that I was unusually happy. Of course it was strange …Why a child who lost a sibling be so happy all the time. Soon they just chalked it off as me not understanding what was going on, that I was too small to understand but that was far from the truth'

Kagome paused and spared Kurama a glance; he was looking at her intently before she continued

'I was the perfect child, a straight 'A' student and the most polite daughter no one would have expected something to go wrong ,they didn't even find it strange when I started talking to myself, but the important day I should be talking about is when I had a sleepover with my friend …Rin'.

--

_An eight year old Kagome giggled as she ran down stairs "Ready are not here I came!" she said as she entered the hall, looked underneath the table "Where are you Rin!" she called making sure it wasn't too loud so that she didn't wake her parents. Kagome heard footsteps and giggling and she ran in the direction she heard it from 'I'm gonna find you Rin' she thought running after her friend only to find herself down the 'forbidden hall' or so her parents called it _

"_Rin we aren't allowed to be here" Kagome whispered when looked around ,she was getting weird feelings but ignored them since her only priority is to get her friend Rin, there was a creak and her head snapped to the left to see an half open door .She stood there looking at the door wondering if she should enter _

'_I wonder if she's in there?' she thought as she walked closer to the door ,Kagome didn't even get a chance to place her hand on the door before it swung open and she was pulled in by an invisible force, the door closed with a bang, Kagome got up to find herself in a room filled with mirrors _

'_Mirrors?' she thought standing 'Why would daddy hide this?' she looked around the strange room and on the wall were writing …they were everywhere "Light is dark….dark is light" she read the words out loud _

"_That's right," Kagome, gasped when an unfamiliar voice seem to whisper in her ear and she spun around but saw no one _

"_W-who said that?" she asked with fear in her voice _

"_What do you mean Hikari you know who I am?" she replied her voice constantly changing direction _

"_My …name isn't Hikari it is Kagome"_

"_But Kagome doesn't fit you" she paused "Hikari does your are the light"_

"_If I am the light what are you?"_

"_The dark of course" she replied with a giggle _

_--_

_Rin had heard the bang of a closed door while she hid under the table in the kitchen and went to investigate. Rin found herself down a hall _

"_Kagome?" Rin called "Kagome …Rin is done playing" as Rin passed a door she heard it creak as it opened by it's self and she stopped when she spotted Kagome crouched on the ground with her back to her "Kagome?" Rin said as she walked closer going into the room only for the door to slam behind her she looked over her shoulder and raced at the door trying to open it but it wouldn't budge when she turned back though she saw as Kagome stood slowly ,but there seem to be something different about her _

_Rin ignored this of course and walked towards Kagome, it is only when she in front of her best friend did she notice that, _

"_Why hello Rin but I'm am not Kagome call me , Hikari…" said a different voice from Kagome causing Rin to take a step back " are better yet Kurai" Rin's brown eyes met black ones …actually Kagome's entire eye was black ,Rin screamed in fright but that soon turned blood chilling._

_Kagome blinked as she came back to her senses, her vision was blurry at first but soon it clear, the first thing she saw was blood and lots of it; it covered everything, the floor, the ceiling and the mirrors _

"_What happened?" she asked no one in particular when she suddenly saw her friend Rin lying in pieces not two far from ,Kagome stared at her in shocked before she crawled over to her dismantled friend ,Kagome didn't know what compelled her to start pulling her friends body together as if by doing that she would fix her _

'_I can fix her …I can-'_

"_No you can't" she heard as Kagome started crying she held Rin's severed head tightly to her, "You did that to her you know"_

"_No I didn't!"_

"_Yes you did" replied the voice in a sing song way "You sliced her body up, now we won't be able to play with her" Kagome looked to the side to one of the mirrors that wasn't entirely covered in blood and saw herself , she was covered from head to toe with blood _

'_I did-I did this to Rin' Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she looked at into her friends eyes "Rin" Kagome broke down crying and the next thing she knew was her father entering the room, the sound of a gasp caused her to look up immediately to see her father looking around the room in complete shock _

"_Kagome what have you done!" he asked when he finally looked at her his eyes were still wide _

"_I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"_

'…'

'_Father, I'm sorry!'_

"We moved to the demon world after that but that only made things worse." Kagome stayed silent after she finished her story waiting for Kurama to say something but he just sat there in thought,

'What the-' thought Kagome when she sat up abruptly in bed "They're back!" this sure got Kurama's attention soon they were out of the room and with the others

"Kagome are-"Kuwabara starts as he walks towards her but Kagome cuts him off

"They're outside" she says looking out the window near her , while the others look at her then out the window as well wondering what she was sensing

--

The three figures jumped down from the light post, then walked to the building knowing that she had sensed them

"Good we get to fight again" said Hakai

"We shouldn't have all the fun" as soon as Akuma said that the shadows seem to draw closer as red eyes appeared and so did the bodies of demons .They all walked closer to the apartment building and stopped at the front waiting.

--

Yusuke and the others finally noticed the auras which suddenly appeared, Yusuke went to the window and saw them all outside "What are they waiting for?" he asked

"They want us to come outside" Kagome said and Yusuke smirked

"Well let's not keep 'em waiting," he said turning to the others

"Kagome will you will be able to fight?" asked Kurama as the others left

"…Yes I will" she said almost hesitantly before she followed Kurama out.

**Thanks to all those who added this to their alert and favorites …thank you all so much.**

**Keep reading for the next chapter …I was thinking of making it someone's P.O.V what do you think these are the options I have been thinking of Kurama or Kagome but other suggestions can be made.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

_**Love**_

**Lexy4eva**


	6. Chapter 6:Ups and Downs

**T**hank you to everyone who reviewed …I really need encouragement

Kawaii-girl-anime, LadyDVD011, Kyekye, MusicADD, Raine44354, shadow miko

Just to remind you all i don't have an editor so if i have a lot of errors i'm sorry.

**D**isclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakashu.

**C**hapter 5

**K**agome P.O.V

I stepped outside behind the others but Kurama stood at my side as if to give me support ,this surprised me a bit I thought he would try to stay far away from me now that he knew a little of my past .

Maybe Kurama is a nice person I had not notice that until now for all I wanted was to keep my distance with everyone

"Hikari we only came to retrieve you now that you have time to think things over" said the girl I looked at her with annoyance

"Really" I said walking forward until I was in front of Yusuke who had been at the front "What's with the shadow demons then?" I asked at this the green haired guy looked around with a smirk

"They are here if you decide not to come quietly" he replied

"You're right…" I extended both my hands to the side and my twin blades materialized in them from swirling black smoke "I don't intend to come with you quietly" I charged at them which of course the shadow demons came to intercept, this was a cue for everyone and the battle began.

I slashed though the shadow demons with ease since I knew about them quite well, at the moment all I wanted was to slashed the three of them into pieces, they needed to die and stay dead and I personally want to teach them that lesson.

They just watched from the protection of the shadow demons while everyone fought these vile creatures .Shadow demons were merely human souls who were tainted with dark energy but because they were already dead there was no way to kill them unless you had light energy. I got an idea how could get close and it needed to be done fast

"**Yusuke shoot in my direction"**

"**What are you planning to kill your self-"**I spared him a glance to see him look at me briefly before he started to fight again

"**Just shoot!"** He nodded before kicking a shadow demon who tried to attack him them pointed in my direction

"Spirit gun!" he shouted firing ,the blue energy of his attack came at me rapidly when it was close I jumped and did a back flip , time slowed down as I flipped over the bright burst of energy ,I was so close to it that if I moved slightly it would've hit me ,

I flipped behind the attack and time sped up once more , Yusuke's attack had been helpful by removing all the demons from my path ,the shadow demons would take more time to regenerate now so I took this opportunity and attack all three of them .My blade clashed against theirs which suddenly appeared, I pushed them off and stood

"This is between the four of us," I told, "they have nothing to do it "I gestured to the others who were still fighting

"Fine but you should make it so they don't interfere," said the blonde and I looked at him with narrowed eyes

"Fine but you have to get rid of the shadow demons," I said they shared amused glances among themselves then turned to me

"Okay" said the girl before the demons disappeared "now your part" I nodded and instantly a barrier appeared stopping the others from interfering

"Alright let's begin"

**K**urama P.O.V

I sliced through a few more of these demons that Kagome had said were shadow demons although I sensed something strange about them...They almost felt human, one more tried to attack but before it could or I it disappeared. My attention was grabbed by Kagome and the three others when she formed a barrier over them .I walked closer to the barrier along with the others but I took it upon my self to test the strength of it by touching it, the barrier was indeed strong

"What is she doing?" Kuwabara not liking this idea as much as I did,

"She wants to fight them by herself" more to myself than the others before the fight commenced in side of the barrier, while she was fighting fiercely I noticed how Hiei was watching the fight

"What is wrong Hiei?" I asked he did not turn to look at me but kept him eyes trained on the fast moving figures

"Kagome has dark energy, I know this from experience yet she hasn't used it on them" he informed me and I took in this information. Either Kagome does not want to use it on them or she cannot

"Kurama did Kagome tell you anything?" asked Kuwabara as she too watched with fight like the rest ,I could tell by the clenching of his jaws that he was tense since he couldn't help Kagome with he fight , his question though brought back the conversation Kagome had with me in her room .

She thought she was a monster but I could not see that .Kagome yelled as she swung her sword at the blonde person barely missing him, no one was hurt yet but I knew that would end eventually

I do realized that she might've done a terrible things in the past but I didn't seem like her fault and even if it was she wasn't like that any more from what I can see and a lot of person have done terrible things ,

It is if you will change that will determine if you are good or not, this fight is proof enough that Kagome was not a monster or was she evil

"Kagome!" shouted Yusuke and I was brought from my thoughts as Kagome fell to the ground holding her stomach as it bleed , the three came towards her for another strike ,I knew they wouldn't kill her but her wound affected me just like everyone else

"Get up!" shouted Yusuke and she looked at him, by the time she returned her gaze to her enemies all three swords were placed at her neck, she glared at them

"Hikari why don't you come with us," the girl said

"Never!" I heard her defiantly say and to my surprise, they removed their swords as the blonde guy went closer to her and even though I could hear very well I didn't hear what the words he and Kagome exchanged to Kagome but something clicked because something about her aura changed dramatically,

I shuddered at the intensity of her spiritual aura and I was sure everyone did as well I .What was happening to Kagome?

**K**agome's P.O.V

After they removed their swords from my neck, I was relieved but shocked, and then I noticed the blonde guy coming closer

"I would love to kill you the way you did to us; you're not really a good mother are you? killing your children is a sin"

"I am not your mother"

"Stop denying it you created us after all," I said nothing but glared at my 'children' he was right I did create him but not for them to be like this, this was never my intention

"You are a monster Hikari just like us…all monsters were made to destroy I think that I will start with your friends" he sneered I do not know why but I felt a strange emotion when he threatened to hurt the other because I knew they could. The others were strong but these three were apart of me and were just as strong as myself maybe even stronger….

"You will harm no one" that's when I felt that familiar feeling that I wished would never come back , it took over and I was no longer in control of my body ,it was like I was merely within a body that didn't belong to me , it went dark the next events I was unaware of

**N**ormal P.O.V

Kagome looked up at the three, two of whom stepped back "Do you think you are stronger than me?" she asked the blonde guy who stared at her black eyes with hatred although it took all his determination not to step back like the rest because of the energy she was emitting and the warped way her voice sounded .

She stepped forward and stopped in front of him "What are you scared?" she asked before she held him by the neck and lifted him a few inches from the ground and all he could do was stare at her with fear "oh so you remember" she smiled sadistically and pulled him a bit closer

"this is how you all died" it was their time to quiver fright as she looked at everyone of them , the spirit detectives didn't know what to do they all stood shock in their spot .Kagome threw the blonde with a flick of her wrist on to the rest causing them to fall in a heap

"I am very disappointed to be called your mother you sicken me …now leave" they did not have to be told twice they left immediately.

Kagome then turned her gaze to spirit detectives her eyes scanned them over and she smirked but before she could even take a step forward, she collapsed and they felt her aura return to its original state, everyone stood where they were unsure of what to do. Kurama was the first to come to a conclusion and he approached Kagome it was only when he was in front of her did she raise her head and he saw her sadden expression

"I didn't hurt anyone did I," she asked softly and he crouched before her

"No" he replied simply as he looked her over 'Her wound is healed' he thought

"I really don't belong here," she said more to herself

"Of course you do," said Yusuke and Kagome finally noticed that the others were behind Kurama

"Yea there's nothing wrong with you well if you count out the freaky power you had" Kuwabara said more to himself

"Idiot would you stop talking" Hiei said

"Who was talking to you anyway!" he yelled

"You're right who would want to talk to you anyway" Kuwabara glared and Hiei who glared right back and Kagome laughed softly she instantly got the others attention

"You know what starting tomorrow I'll show you that you are just like any one else" said Yusuke as if it was a mission and Kagome gave them an amused look not even noticing the look Kurama was giving her.

--

**??**'s P.O.V

I watched Kurai talk to her faithful followers after their second visit to Kagome; I knew exactly what they had done. Kurai is able to control Kagome a bit when she feels strong emotion such as hate or anger but only for a short period of time , her followers where her guinea pig and it seemed they didn't like that idea at all. I knew exactly what they had planned after this and I wouldn't allow it, she could've get a hold of Kagome

--

**I could leave it here but I think that would be evil**

**--**

The next day Kagome and Yusuke were walking on the side walk after school ended,"The guys are going to my girlfriend's parent's restaurant today, wanna –"He didn't even get to finish talking when he heard his name

"Yusuke!" he turned around before he was met with a powerful slapped sending flying into the wall beside him

"Where did you blow me off again you jerk!" she shouted at Yusuke who laid almost lifeless on the ground

'This must be his girlfriend' Kagome thought with an amused look, this girl had short brown hairs and brown eyes, which darkened with anger she had light complexion and was wearing the school uniform

"Who are you?" asked Yusuke's girlfriend finally noticing her; she gave Kagome a suspicious look

"I'm Kagome…Yusuke's friend" Kagome made sure to added that part so as to ease the suspicion from the girl

"Oh hi my name Keiko" she said with a smile introducing herself and extending her hand, Kagome accepted and they shook hands

"He's not going to die is he," Kagome said bringing attention to Yusuke who was still lying on the ground

"Yusuke can't die from a hit like that," she said with a giggle

"So I have been told,"

"Well we normally go to my parent's restaurant everyday after school, do you want to come?" she asked Kagome nodded

"Let's go then"

"Are you going to leave him here?"

"Sure nothing will happen to him anyway most people are too afraid of him "she informed Kagome who shrugged her shoulders and they left.

**I wonder if you can guess who was that anonymous person…bet you can't**

**Thanks to all those who added this to their alert and favorites …thank you all so much.**

_**Love**_

**Lexy4eva**


	7. Chapter 7:Gone

**I **don't know what happened but people stopped reviewing how am I suppose to know where to improve on but big hugs and kisses to these person below:

**My birthday is coming up in 2 days yeah me, Sweet 16!(8,27,08)**

**Music ADD, **

**Shadow miko**

**Raine44354**

**I do have others stories although they are Sesshy and Kags …if you do not like reading this one.**

**Hope i don't have to many error**

**D**isclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakashu.

**C**hapter 6

Kagome looked around at her knew found friends she couldn't believe that they had taken her in as one of her own even though you still didn't know much of her past. Four weeks pass rather quickly with them and it felt good fighting along side her …friends when on a mission ,

Kuwabara was an idiot but he was like a big brother to her she even found out his biggest crush which happen to be Hiei's sister Yukina a blue haired beauty,Yusuke was like a big brother too but more protective although she could do fine on her own,

Hiei was not bad but not much of a talker, Kagome found that when she wanted to sit in thought or meditate Hiei was a good partner,

She found his past by accident and that he was keeping that he was Yukina's brother a secret one day when Hiei was trying to pry in her mind again so she did I back to him

Kurama was –Kagome was not quite sure what Kurama was to her, because he already knows a bit of her past she found that she could talk to him openly she felt somewhat closer to him than the others in a way but what was he to her? Kagome had no idea.

The girls were all right too but Boton still had a bit of fear for her .Kagome knew she was getting close even though she really did not want to

Kagome looked at Yusuke as he made a joke and everyone excluding Hiei laughed 'I-I can't become attached to them' she looked down at her ramen, the smell from the food was delicious but she just couldn't eat it

'Kurai is going to come after me …I cannot allow them to get hurt' she looked up when she realized someone was saying something to her

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" it was Kurama who asked he was sitting directly in front of her so of course he would notice, everyone turned to Kagome

"No actually I'm fine," I said brushing off his concerns but of course, it did not end there

"Then why aren't you eating?" he asked

"Hey guys how are you enjoying your food" I mentally sighed with relief, Keiko to the rescue

"We're good," replied Yusuke for everyone

"Hey Kagome would you like to go shopping today …I know you don't normally –"

"Sure" she replied surprising everyone

"You said yes?" she asked trying to determine whether she heard right, Kagome nodded and Keiko squealed

"Okay we can leave as so as my shift is over which is in…" she looked at her watch "two minutes" she turned and left ,walking to the back of the restaurant were she went through the door that said 'Employee's only'

After Keiko, there was silence at the table as everyone stared at her "What?" she asked with annoyance

"You just said you were going on a shopping spree with Keiko I thought that was one of the things you would never do," said Kuwabara still a bit shock

"Yea so?" with a bored tone

"Why did you agree to go?" asked Kurama with curiosity

"Nothing but Hiei you don't have to follow me there" she said Hiei looked at her and raised an eyebrow

"Why?"

"Because you don't have to"

"That's not a valid answer"

"Hiei is suppose to follow you Kagome….remember Koenma didn't take him off of that duty, although I don't know why he still wants him to do that" Yusuke said the last part more to himself

"Are follow around everywhere even in the lingerie store?" this perked up Yusuke and Kuwabara's interest, when she saw that Hiei didn't reply she continued,

"Besides it's not that far from here, I just want to have some…"she paused thinking of the right word "girl time" Hiei ponder this for a moment but he didn't even reply before Keiko came back in exactly two minutes…yes she was definitely excited and practically dragged Kagome out of the restaurant

--

'Why did I agree to this again?' thought Kagome as she watched Keiko race from clothes rack to clothes rack picking out clothes that she thought was 'hot' or 'sexy' then show them to her '..Hiei didn't follow that's good' she thought scanning the area

"What do you think about this?" Keiko held up a alter top blouse that was in bright pink and had a hello kitty on it, Kagome grimace "What you don't like it?" she asked lowering the blouse

"Um I would prefer it in a different color…maybe black" she replied

"Okay then I'll gust ask one of the workers for this in black" she said looking around until she spotted one "stay right her I'll be right back"

"Actually I think I'll use the bathroom" said Kagome before Keiko could leave

"Oh okay met me at the register" she said and Kagome nodded before leaving

--

Keiko looked around the mall for the third time before she stood against the wall, the two bags she had in her hands were dropped on the floor beside her feet 'Where is she? She was suppose to meet me at the register 3 hours ago' Keiko took up the bags with a hurried took up her bags as the worst thought went through her head and she raced out of the mall.

--

Kagome walked almost aimlessly down the street; somehow, she managed to avoid walking into anyone, as she was deep in thought

'I can't get them involved with me, even if that means that I have to stay away' she thought as she walked

'They are …my friends' she looked up at the dark sky which promised rain, and just like that she felt a drop on rain in her face before it started to pour soaking Kagome to the bone but unlike the others who either rushed to find shelter or had an umbrella as shelter ,

Kagome just stood there her hair clung to her head and so did her uniform yet she did not move

'If only this rain could wash away everything so I can have love and experience everything like the rest ' she thought with a sadden expression then she became almost angry at her on thought and scoffed at her self before she continued walking

' I should not be thinking of fleeting and frivolous things like that...my past is my personal stain that not even something as pure as rain can wash away'

--

Kurama and Hiei were the first to notice an exhausted and drenched Keiko to return …but where was Kagome; they looked at her in question

"Ka- she…left" she panted out this was when Kuwabara stopped their hand wrestling

"What?" Yusuke asked standing

"Kagome s gone!" she finally managed to say

"WHAT!" both Kuwabara and Yusuke were the ones who shout gaining a lot of attention while Hiei wasted no time to dash out into the pouring rain ,

"We have to find her now, what if she's hurt or something!" said Yusuke a bit frantic

"Yusuke calm down" Kurama said and they looked at him as if he had lost his mind "I think she planned this," he said cutting Yusuke off before he could even speak

"She did?" he asked

"Yes, from what I recall she didn't want Hiei to follow giving her a chance to leave" he said looking outside through the window ,Keiko and the others sat down as they took in the information ,

Keiko seemed somewhat hurt that Kagome would use her as a way to leave and the others were hurt that she left at all

"Why did she leave?" Keiko asked

"That question can be given many answer but I do not know which is hers" he replied

"She told you of her past," Yusuke stated it more than ask, "So tell us what's up with her" everyone looked at Kurama awaiting his answer

"She didn't tell me everything and if she did it is not my place to say"

"Figures" Kuwabara said reclining in his chair, as did everyone else

"We will have to look for Kagome when this rain clears up…although by then her scent will be gone" Kurama said looking at his friends

'Why did you leave Kagome?' he thought

"Hey where did pint size go?" Kuwabara said as he looked around for Hiei, no one had even noticed when he left

--

Hiei raced to Kagome's apartment to make sure that she had gone back there, he landed on the roof and although he could not feel her aura he decided to go inside and check, he climbed through the window, which she always left open for him actually and found himself inside her room,

Hiei walked out of her room seeing she was not in there then went down to the hall and then the kitchen

'She didn't come back here' he thought as he went back into to her room, he thought got up to the window and looked back to scan the room again before he leaped out. Five minutes later, a figure dropped down from the room ceiling

'That was close. He almost found me' Kagome walked over to the window and closed it 'Now that should be an important lesson to never come back her, but I just had to come back for my swords' she thought looking down at her twin blades.

--

When they rain settled down that's when Hiei returned, "Did you find her Hiei?" asked Kurama but Hiei didn't reply 'I'll take that as a no' thought Kurama before he turned to the others who stood behind him

"I think we should go to Koenma and report this" Yusuke nodded taking out his communicator and contacted Koenma after a small argument a portal appeared ,They stepped through it and ended up in Koenma's office which he was already pacing

"How could you allow her to leave!" he shouted frantically "Oh no father is going to be very angry" he said paling

"Why did I need to watch over her in the first place?" asked Hiei at the baby known as their boss

"Because Kagome is -"he stopped himself before he released information but Kurama wouldn't allow it to end there he was a fox after all and they were rather curious

"Very what?"

"Nothing" he said trying to brush it off

"We wanna know about Kagome she is our friend now!" declared Yusuke

"Forget what I said," he said

"Why should we!" said Kuwabara said

"Everyone calm down Lord Koenma has his reason," said Boton stepping forward

"Oh yea what is your reason…you know too" said Yusuke as he and Kuwabara approached Boton with very scary faces

"Uh well…"Boton said before laughing nervously, quicker than anyone could see she ran behind Koenma's chair "We can't tell you"

"Its confidential information" added Koenma

"Did Kagome tell you not to tell?" Kurama asked Koenma who did not reply, "I see" he said getting a clear answer "Well we should find Kagome so we can get our answers" Everyone nodded in agreement

--

Kagome looked around the abandoned playground, that she found, it was a perfect place for her to stay. Human were to afraid to come her thinking it was hunted well actually it was but not by ghost , demons was more like it and Kagome took pleasure in cleaning out the area especially since they were afraid of her ,which demon wouldn't after what she did in the past .

Kagome had been surprised that Hiei did that know who she was although he had found her suspicious. She unsheathed her swords and practiced a bit, slicing through the air with perfect arcs, Kagome danced with her blades until it was night and then she practiced some more under the moon less sky.


End file.
